Chains of Fate
by Dawn of Sorrows
Summary: Red strings of fate tie Zero's destiny to the daughter of the pureblood who has destroyed his entire family in a rather intricate web, binding the two of them together in an unforeseen circumstance. Born from the product of a rape, Hio Shiori is starting to drown in her own darkness. Will Shiori go berserk just as her own ancestors did before her? {Zero x OC!}
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: VK is not mine!

Warnings: Angst… un-beta-ed… slight OOC?

 _Immortality…_ It is said to be the ability to live forever… forever and ever… for all eternity until one begins to wilt away from the loneliness and emptiness that accompany it. It is something that is said to be sought after by many people regardless of their age… gender or even social position in the world. It has caused many to commit such unspeakable acts to gain that very said ability. Yet… when there are others who seek it so desperately for unfathomable reasons… it is something that is given to her kind right from the very start… It is something that her kind does not need to fight for and there are some – in reality – who despise the idea of living forever.

Her kind… are what you people call _vampires_ ; creatures of the night, blood-sucking monsters, etc etc… To be frank, she doesn't understand why humans are so afraid of them… Yes… she knows that one of the primary reasons for that social stigma and prejudice mainly stems from the fact that they – the vampires – consume _blood_ as their main source of food. _But…_ She wonders… _how is that any different from the humans who feed on the meat of animals as part of their daily consumption…?_

She harbours a deep grudge towards her kind – especially the purebloods – and those who hunt her kind. It is truly an irony… she thinks… considering how she's obviously one of the former. While growing up, she knows that it is common knowledge in the vampire realm that she – Hio Shiori – is the child of both Hio Shizukaand _Kuran Rido_. With that in mind, she is also aware that it is no longer a secret that she is a product of _rape_. Sometimes she wonders why on earth didn't her mother just take her life away from child birth… and instead put her through all this torture… does this mean that she still has some use for her mother? No, no.

She clenches her hands tightly together in a painful grip as she recalls the overwhelming disgust and the taste of bile that rises in her throat when she had first learnt about her birth. After acquiring that knowledge, it did not come as a surprise to her that her mother had _abandoned_ her; she had been cast aside from childbirth just like that. Once she was informed of her past, she had been infuriated – almost on the verge of destroying her room in the Moon Dormitory in a fit of unadulterated anger.

And yet… Shiori begins to leave self-deprecating thoughts in her wake as she takes up her mother's surname. The silverette would rather push herself into a bed of a thousand thorns than call herself the daughter of _Kuran Rido_. Pure hatred courses through her entire body, causing her person to break out into tiny shivers just from the sheer amount of force she needs to stop herself from going berserk and causing devastation around her; knowing that Kiryuu would no doubt experience great pressure and joy in finally finding a suitable justification for the need to end her godforsaken life.

 _Then again…_ she probably wouldn't have minded it even if Kiryuu suddenly pops up of nowhere and point that accursed gun at her spot by the window in the corner of her room, Shiori lets out a soft sigh and smirks wryly to herself at that dark train of thought.

 _No one would care even if I'm dead anyway._

That very much is true… She is not blind… She knows that the vampires back at the Moon Dormitory are showing her the supposed respect that a pureblood deserves because of Kaname. She _knows_ … Shiori does see the side-glances that the others have thrown in her direction from time to time… whispering to each other before averting their gazes once they realized that they've been caught staring.

She wants to scream at them to stop giving her such looks – she wants to tell them to… well… _fuck off_ – as Kiryuu would have put it – but she doesn't. Wrapping an arm tightly around herself, she leans against the wall, looking exhausted and drained… even when the changeover is only five minutes away and that class hasn't even started. There will no doubt be someone calling for her to gather at the main hall soon.

Sure enough, Shiori does hear a soft knock on the door; the loudness and magnitude of it amplifying as the sound particles resound throughout the entire room. "Hio-sama… the changeover will be starting in five minutes…"

This time round, it appears that her visitor is Ichijou Takuma – the Vice President of the Moon Dorm and well… right-hand man of Kuran. Shiori tilts her head at that, the corner of her lips curling downwards to form a small frown. Then again… whether or not Takuma is Kuran's right-hand matters not to her.

She shakes her head, causing beautiful silver strands of pure silk to cascade down her shoulders and fall all the way to the back of her waist. Maroon eyes close for a moment, relishing in the blessed peace and quiet that she knows is going to be shattered by the loud screams of fangirls and fanboys alike… before opening them once more as her mask of stoic coolness shifts back into place.

Shiori gets up with all the grace of an elegant pureblood and brushes away any remaining dirt on her uniform, hiding any signs of weaknesses and keeping them buried in her stone cold heart. Once she's certain she's composed enough, Shiori turns open the door knob and makes her way out of her room, only to be greeted by Takuma, an amiable and respectful smile on his countenance.

She nods to the blonde silently; her expression slightly distant and void of the sorrow and loneliness that was clearly written all over her face back when she was still in the comforts of her room, attempting to seek solace from such an enclosed space. Shiori walks past him and proceeds down the great stairs to the main hall, an unpleasant feeling churning in her stomach as the soft chatters in the room freeze immediately as they lay eyes on her.

At this, Shiori resists the urge to avert her gaze and instead, she meets them all unflinchingly as the maroon-eyed pureblood approaches the other occupants of the room before coming to a stop once she's reached her destination where she stands beside Kuran Kaname – proud and regal pureblood as well as the head of the Kuran Clan and… her cousin.

Throughout this short interval, Shiori is oblivious to the worried glances that Takuma is shooting in Kaname's direction, a small uncharacteristic frown marring his flawless features. Exchanging glances with his childhood friend, Kaname makes an indiscernible effort to nod before trailing his eyes down his blood cousin's person in an attempt to ensure that the latter hasn't hurt herself when she's alone. Contrary to what the silverette may think, the others don't hate her at all… but rather they're getting increasingly worried for the girl's physical and mental state of health as they do notice that Shiori has slowly started to withdraw more and more as of late.

"Now then… since everyone's here, let's all head to class… shall we?" Kaname calls out softly to the residents of the Moon Dorm.

And thus, they begin to make their way out of the Moon Dormitory and once outside, Shiori winces slightly due to the deafening volume of loud screams from fangirls and fanboys alike; the barest hint of irritation evident in her seemingly never-ending maroon eyes. The Day Class students are certainly very much too eager whenever it comes to the changeover… Personally, she doesn't really like the attention that almost half the school's entire male population is giving her but she's not that cold-hearted enough either to tell them to turn their eyes away.

A pale eyebrow is slightly raised as Shiori notes the satisfied smile on Aidou's face; letting out a small snort and earning herself a small chuckle from Kaname beside her. She turns towards him slightly, peering at him from underneath her long eyelashes and sees… his stoic exterior soften when he catches her staring at him. They exchange gazes for a moment and Shiori immediately looks away, resisting the urge to flush slightly from the small interaction.

"Ah… my favourite time of the day…" Aidou murmurs softly, causing his cousin to snort at his words.

"That's not mine for sure… Those screams are enough to drive anyone crazy…"

"Well… we all know that Aidou loves the attention that the female population is pouring at him… He is a skirt-chaser after all." Takuma teases, a little mirth is heard in his tone.

"I wonder if Kiryuu will show up tonight…" Shiori hears her half-brother whisper to his friend, blinking at the strange question. She has no idea why on earth would Senri want that hunter to be around but what she does know is that there is a slight thrill that she gets from riling the Prefect up…

 _She is so evil…_

As they reach the gate, her lower lip juts outward… almost into a small pout, noting the hunter's absence. Shiori sighs softly as the small excitement in her chest gives way to one of disappointment as she's not granted the opportunity to tease the hunter tonight. She wants to see the anger and irritation blazing in those gorgeous lilac eyes of his – those emotions are so much better than the ones she's receiving from her peers as of late. They make her feel _alive_ …

Maroon eyes blink as the girl that Kaname's been enamoured with suddenly trips from trying to hold back the huge group of students crowding at the side-lines, all eager to get a good look of the group of the "flawless students from the Night Class". From her spot in the front, Shiori stops herself from rolling her eyes as she can practically sense the waves of annoyance and jealousy emanating from Ruka as the object of her affections gracefully makes his way over to help the brunette up, a soft tender look in his eyes as he bends down to offer her a hand.

She feels somewhat sorry for Kaname as Cross immediately gets up without his help, flushing with embarrassment at her clumsiness. Shiori inclines her head thoughtfully, pursing her lips as she notes the… almost sad smile sprouting on the pureblood's countenance; sighing softly and shaking her head.

Seeing Kaname about to place a warm hand on her head, there is something akin to… envy creeping in her chest… not because of the fact that she's in love with Kaname – mind you she isn't – but rather how the petite girl is able to enjoy such genuine affections and warmth from those around her… And to see her pushing that away…

The hairs on the back of her neck stand as the presence of a hunter suddenly appears, causing a small rush of adrenaline to course through her body as indeed… it is Kiryuu who arrives just before Kaname can do what he wants… the latter grabbing the pureblood's hand in a tight grip, preventing him from touching the small brunette.

With that, the air around them shifts as Zero shoots Kaname a frightening death glare; one that certainly would scare the Day Class students away but considering the animosity and hostility between the two… it is of no surprise that the action is requited. Watching this display, Shiori hears Aidou growl softly at the blatant disrespect that the tall silverette is showing to his beloved pureblood, no doubt wanting to cover the offending limb in a block of never-melting ice.

"How scary… Mr Prefect…" Kaname mocks softly, causing the hunter to narrow his eyes.

"Get to class, Kuran."

"…Polite as usual, I see…" Shiori says softly, walking up to the three of them, paying no heed to how both Takuma and Senri stiffen ever so slightly. The corners of her lips lift up into a small smirk, seeing that lavender eyes of his darken even more at the sight of her. She wouldn't admit it but… having that look of pure hatred directed towards her does send a shiver down her spine. _Something must be wrong with her…_

"Are you always this…" She walks right up to him, lowering her volume so that only the both of them can hear it. "…rebellious and defiant… or is it just brave stupidity…?"

She tilts her head upwards to look at Kiryuu, peering at the other from under her eyelashes. A hint of dark amusement is apparent on her face as she analyses the latter's physiognomy. A part of her is elated at the fury boiling in his eyes, certain that the man is conjuring up images of ending her life by shooting her with the Bloody Rose but alas… she knows that he is aware that it's unprofessional for him to do so – not when everyone is gathered here, watching the scene unfold in tense silence.

But… to be frank, she honestly doesn't mind if Kiryuu just shoots her here and now so that she can end her rather miserable life… although that probably wouldn't happen, knowing that she's under such close scrutiny… courtesy of Kaname.

Before he can retort with an offending remark, Shiori turns and sends Kaname a look, silently conveying the message that it is almost time for class and that they'd stay here long enough. Understanding her unspoken words, Kaname nods before glancing at Cross who surprisingly had stayed silent this whole time, never once reprimanding Kiryuu for his actions.

"I'll see you soon… Yuuki. As always… I appreciate your hard work and determination in doing a job well done…" He murmurs softly to her, his eyes smiling softly as Yuuki looks down at her feet, a pink hue on her cheeks.

"A-ah… don't need to thank me, Kaname-senpai! It is my duty as a Prefect after all!"

"So cold… Yuuki…" The said girl blinks at the somewhat saddened look in Kaname's eyes, her brows furrowing slightly as he straightens elegantly, turning to glance at Shiori who nodded and then proceeded to continue the path down to their classrooms with the others trailing in tow…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Here's another update for Chains of Fate! Thank you guys for the positivity! It's my first time trying to write so much angst and differing emotions in a story but needless to say, I quite enjoy it! I think I just love making the characters suffer… Alright, with every chapter updated, I'll reveal two fun facts about Shiori, just to let you guys get to know her better!

On with fun fact number 1: Shiori's around 166cm tall, making her the smallest and shortest member of the Night Class. It's something that Takuma has always enjoyed pointing out light-heartedly. Imagine the height difference between her and Kaname/Zero LOL.

Number 2: The meaning of the name Shiori is to weave a poem! I find it pretty interesting considering that poems usually have a deeper meaning to them. Similarly, Shiori's personality is strong and rich, filled with different colours… although now she may seem to be somewhat gloomy and dull but in spite of all that, she is someone who is tough and will no longer run away from her problems in the near future. She appears to be stoic and withdrawn but inside of her lies a whole new entire world and she's waiting for that one person to discover her gem…

 _Special thanks to all those who have reviewed, favourited and alerted Chains of Fate! Please enjoy this chapter!_

 **Disclaimer:** VK is not mine!

 **Warnings:** Angst, unbeta-ed (self proof-read)

 **Chapter 1: Chains of Beginning**

A shadow passed over her eyes as dark maroon irises glance upwards from underneath her eyelashes to look at the illuminating full moon that is still as bright and as strong as ever. There is something that pulls her towards the said object; perhaps it is the intensity and the mysteriousness of the moon as it shines on the earth whilst providing light to the entire planet. Unable to stand the utter boredom of being in class anymore, Shiori had made her way out of the room half an hour ago, making no attempt to sneak out whatsoever. It's not like anyone will dare to stop her anyway and so long as Kaname is there… it'll be fine.

Something akin to forlorn bitterness stirs in her heart as she thinks about how she's simply standing out from the others just because of her blood status. This is ridiculous… She is aware that Kaname probably feels the same way as her as well, knowing that the brunette is very lonely deep down inside, no matter what he says. The society is almost treating the purebloods as if they're royalty... that they'd so much more power and control over them, able to bend those from the lower class to their whims without even trying.

That is if… they're twisted enough to do that – to control those around them as if they're mere pawns; soldiers who do not have their own mind and will. It's outrageous – she cannot even find a proper word to accurately pinpoint her disgust and disdain towards it. Shiori would never agree to it no matter what the cost is for she know what it feels like… to be trapped within your own mind. The despair and agony… is absolutely gut-wrenching…

Shiori leans back against the biggest tree she can find at the outskirts of the Academy; the area of which is closest to that of the riverbank. Her legs are stretched outwards, making herself comfortable while bending her right knee and drawing it close to her chest. The silverette then proceeds to rest her head on the limb, closing her eyes as she enjoys the night breeze. There is a hint of rare tranquillity on her countenance, her stiff shoulders finally relaxing within the soft comforts of the dark night.

Somehow… despite the tendency to over-think and perhaps even over-analyse whenever she's alone, Shiori greatly welcomes the peace and solace that she loves oh so much. She is at ease, fully conscious and appreciating the fact that she's finally away from prying eyes that are paying so close attention to her; a subtle annoyance rising in her chest as a result of their close scrutiny. It is stifling; it makes her feel so suffocated to the point where she's almost on the verge of snapping at them.

That said, however, she fully apprehends the reality and prefers to say what she thinks in a straightforward manner, considering that the art of subtlety and manipulation is one that is very much common among high class vampires like her. She inclines her head, tilting it upwards so that she's able to get more of the breeze on her face, her train of thought trailing over to Kiryuu Zero – the one and only man who dares to show such blatant disrespect to her kind, even going so far as to stand up to them.

The burning fire in him is what's so alluring about him. His defiant streak is doing an extraordinary job at enticing her, pulling her closer to him in spite of the rather complicated relationship that currently exists between them. It's something she wouldn't admit out loud but Shiori does find herself seeking his presence. It isn't that she's developing feelings for the silverette – she snorts at that – but instead more of the fact that the emotions that he arouses in her is something different… something unfamiliar in a good way and she craves that for it chases away the constant emptiness and darkness in her heart.

Yet, she is clearly aware that the sadistic side of her wants to quell that strong flame that is Kiryuu Zero; the more primal side of her wants to _dominate_ – to show the whole world out there that she's just as strong as any other purebloods out there. She wants this so badly because… she knows how it feels like to be humiliated… to be weak. And it is something that she never wants to experience again…

Closing her eyes, Shiori is about to drift away into sleep when the hairs on her body starts to tingle. She doesn't open her eyes, hoping that the intruder would get the hint and get lost. Dark maroon irises snap open when the silverette catches a whiff of a scent that she's vaguely familiar with. She widens her eyes, turning in the direction of the wonderful smell, only to come face to face with the man of her thoughts.

 _Speak of the devil…_

"Did you have fun watching me in my sleep, Kiryuu…?" Shiori murmurs softly to him, almost causing him to jerk in shock. A small fond smile creeps its way up onto her delicate features, her once dull eyes starting to crinkle at the corners as she notes the small pink hue on his face – not that she knows Kiryuu would ever admit that he's embarrassed at having been caught off guard.

"Why aren't you in class, Hio?" He snaps at her with a hint of irritation with unveiled annoyance in his lilac eyes. Just by looking at the woman with an uncanny resemblance to her mother's appearance – with the exception of the colour of her eyes, it is enough to cause his shoulders to stiffen and tense. Deft fingers are slowly inching its way into the back of his pants where his pocket is, ready to arm himself and point Bloody Rose at her should she dare to try anything funny.

"…" Shiori stares at the hunter for a while before sighing as she proceeds to get up, her hands coming up to brush any dirt on her skirt. Suffice to say, the fact that she doesn't seem to be answering his question only serves the purpose of infuriating him; an emotion he is oh so familiar with whenever the pureblood is around.

"Class is boring and I…" She pauses for a moment before continuing. "…merely wish to have a moment of peace."

"Can't you do that in your own free time when you don't have class?" Kiryuu narrows his lilac eyes into thin slits, his gaze fixated onto the one person whom he hated with his entire being – even more so than Kuran. However, putting his deep hatred for her aside, he wouldn't admit it but even he's slightly confused and curious about the open melancholy that he sees on her countenance. He doesn't understand why she's showing him so much of herself despite the animosity and malice that had been brewing between them for so long.

"Surely you know what it feels like to be haunted by your own terrors when you're in your own room and when you're sleeping at night..." She says before trailing off. "…It drives me crazy. Just by simply looking at my own reflection through a mirror is enough to push me into the corner… And whenever I close my eyes when I'm in my room… I feel so suffocated – it reminds me of…"

 _It reminds me of the times when I was trapped underground… placed there by my own mother who left me there to rot and starve…_

"…It reminds you of…?" Kiryuu probes softly; chastising his own heart for wanting to reach out to the other. If perchance Shiori isn't glancing at the sky and wrapping her arms around herself at this moment, she would have seen something other than hatred flashing in the other silverette's eyes.

She doesn't say it out loud; Shiori doesn't like to talk about the past and the memories that still haunt her even till today. For all those that had attempted to get her to open up, only Kaname was the most successful one. Only her blood cousin is aware of the nightmarish terrors that she'd been through when she was just but a young child and… he's the only one whom she feels safe with; the pureblood had never once abandoned her despite her multiple attempts to push him away.

Up to now, Shiori is still unable to fathom the reason as to why Kaname has been insistent in showering her with genuine warmth and affection whenever they're alone. She finds it strange and she has had always told the other pureblood that she does not deserve his loyalty and kindness… not when her own father is responsible for the deaths of his parents… and even Yuuki's transformation… Kaname had forced her to make a vow, claiming that she would never disclose the truth about her background…

Lost in her own thoughts, a lone tear escapes her stormy maroon irises, unnoticed as it trails down her delicate cheek before dropping onto the ground with a soft _drip_. This, however, is not missed by Zero who's now frowning at the lack of response, his brows furrowed as he tries to make sense of the pureblood who's standing in front of him.

About to take a few small steps towards the girl, his eyes widen as a sudden burning pain shoots up his chest, hurting enough to force him to keel over. His hands reach up to his own neck, clenching the collar of his uniform as he struggles to breathe; the lack of oxygen causing his chest to heave quickly. Kiryuu writhes on the ground as he fights to contain the animalistic part in him; his irises no longer purple but a bright crimson. This catches Shiori's attention who rushes over to help the tormented man; she is surprised by the absence of dark amusement and thrill but rather… it is replaced by the strong urge to reach out to him… to chase away the extreme distress and torment that the hunter is experiencing…

She tells herself that she's only helping him so that he is able to continue living on for her own amusement – that he's alive for her to play around with. Yet, there is a deeper part of her that is unable to take the sight of someone so strong… so feisty on the ground in pained anguish. She pushes down the bile rising up her throat, knowing that her own mother is solely responsible for Zero's current state. She tells herself that she's only atoning for her mother's crimes by helping him in times of need as trembling buttons quickly reach up to the collar of her white uniform, forcing herself to push away the dark memories of her past to the back of her mind. Shiori crouches down onto the ground in front of Zero whose hair is now damp from the sweat his body had gathered and pushes away the collar to expose pale unblemished skin.

"…N-no… D-don't…" He snarls at her, glaring at her with his crimson eyes.

Yet, in spite of his refusal to drink her blood, Shiori is able to see the blatant shivers that are currently wrecking his entire frame; his body weakened to the point where he's fully collapsed onto the ground, no longer having the strength to support himself up. She stares at the hunter in exasperation, blinking as she finally understands his train of thought. Pity wells up in her maroon eyes and Shiori inhales deeply for a moment before bringing her hand up, using her own nails to slash at her own neck, causing it to bleed. She places an invisible barrier around the both of them to prevent the scent of her blood from permeating the air…

His attention is split between the lecturer, the trees that are swaying slightly due to the breeze and the foreboding feeling in his chest. He feels unsettled and this is enough to make him cautious as his primal instincts are starting to stir; mostly aroused by the unease that's pushing him to be on guard. _Something is happening…_ That much he knows for sure… but what's throwing him off is the fact that he's unable to pinpoint the exact cause of his growing anxiety. Kaname takes a quick look across the whole classroom, his dark maroon eyes narrowing slightly at the absence of his blood cousin. Soon enough, an intoxicating scent permeates through the glass windows into the classroom. The tantalizing aroma is more than sufficient to drive his animalistic side crazed and wild the thirst for blood. The pureblood's not the only one who's affected as the eyes of the other vampires begin to bleed an eerie crimson red.

"Kaname-sama…?" Takuma bites his lips worriedly as he turns to his friend for directions. The handsome blonde blinks back in shock, seeing the intense anger brewing in his friend's eyes.

"I would like all of you to stay here. I'll personally go down to check up on her." Kaname says in a curt tone.

He makes his way straight to the exit when, all of a sudden, a loud familiar gunshot catches the attention of everyone in the classroom, causing the pureblood to halt in his movements. The glass window begins to crack under Kaname's intensifying aura; his wrath emanating from his person. The rest – even Takuma – flinches when his eyes start to darken, promising death. Ignoring the rest, Kaname leaves and with his quick agility and speed, he is able to reach the scene within a few minutes, his fury growing stronger and more powerful by the second as he takes in the sight in front of him.

Right in front of his own eyes, his blood cousin is bleeding profusely; a jarring wound is seen on her shoulder where a bullet is deeply embedded in. His eyes flash crimson, seeing a hint of fear as the culprit sinks his fangs into the crook of her unblemished neck, biting down hard and swallowing the purest of blood in huge big gulps.

 _How dare Kiryuu –_

He is about to tear the hunter away from Shiori when a small moan escapes her soft pink lips as maroon eyes close in… pleasure…? Pain…? Kaname's dark irises widen as Kiryuu too lets out a soft sound, his hand reaching up to the back of Shiori's head, burrowing itself in long strands of pure silk as he tilts her head and bites down even harder. Seeing this, an infuriated growl is heard from the brunette as his control snaps, unleashing his aura and rips Kiryuu apart from her; earning a pained cry from Shiori as the prefect is roughly torn away from her. He flings Kiryuu to a tree, slamming his back against it. Kaname snarls once more as he proceeds to take hold of the silverette's neck in a tight grip, fully intending to cut off his air supply.

Shiori almost _whines_ at the loss and she stares at Kaname's back; still a little dazed from having lost so much blood. _Wait… Kaname?_ Blinking profusely, she shakes her head in an attempt to get her focus back; finally realizing that Kaname is on the verge of killing the hunter and her own temper starts to flare for her cousin had just interrupted her little time with Kiryuu.

"Kaname!" She calls out to him sharply, standing up from her spot on the ground. Ignoring the burning pain that is currently shooting up her shoulder, she rushes over to the both of them, coming to a stop in front of Kiryuu; shielding him from Kaname's wrath. Maroon eyes glare up defiantly into dark orbs.

"Move aside." He snaps at her, unable to understand why she's so foolish, going so far as to protect Kiryuu when the latter is the very reason for her injuries.

" _Let go of him_!" Shiori growls as her own temper begins to flare. The sight of the normally fiery hunter pinned and writhing under Kaname riles up her need to protect him. Deep down, she can't bear to stand seeing him in such a condition when it is her own mother who is responsible for the man's current state. She will carry the weight of her parents' actions onto her own shoulders and compensate those that her mother and father had destroyed in the past. This includes both Kiryuu and Kaname as well.

With another fierce hiss, the young woman uses her unnatural strength to her aid, roughly pulling Kaname away from his prey. Rushing over to stand in between them, she glares up at her blood cousin for the rough manhandling. Feeling shivers wrecking the hunter's poor frame, she is even more furious for hurting him. Unwilling to back down from this power struggle, she doesn't flinch when the earth beneath them begins to tremble from Kaname's wrath. She has already made the decision to protect the hunter from the dangers of the world out there; only _she_ has the right to hurt the silverette.

Noting the blazing fire beneath maroon eyes that are almost identical to his, Kaname heaves an exasperated sigh at the stubborn girl. His anger is slowly dissipating. As always, he holds a soft spot for the young woman, not able to lay a hand on her ever since childhood. Kiryuu better appreciate the fact that he is under Shiori's protection but knowing how obstinate and fiercely independent the hunter is…

In the midst of this interval, having had regained his senses, Zero blinks as he attempts to steady himself. His body has already started to heal no doubt thanks to the fresh blood that he had gotten from the pureblood… Speaking of which, his beautiful lilac eyes widens once he's taken in the scene in front him, registering the fact that Hio Shiori has shielded him from wrath of Kuran Kaname.

"Come with me to get your wound cleaned up. I believe Kiryuu's injury has already started to heal." Kaname murmurs to Shiori, his maroon eyes full of concern for the young woman. His expression darkens almost instantly as the latter shoots the hunter a worried look. Showing kindness and consideration to such filth…

"But–" She speaks up, no doubt about to protest. Shiori doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence as she suddenly feels a pair of strong arms wrapping itself around her; one on her waist and the other on her legs. The female silverette blinks at the sudden gesture, having found herself cradled to a warm chest.

"Stubborn girl." Kaname whispers lowly and a soft fond look is found on his face while he heads in the direction of the Moon Dormitories with purposeful strides, leaving Kiryuu alone back in the clearing. "If I don't take care of you… then who will…?"

His gentle words draws out a strange emotion in her and Shiori buries her face within his chest in an attempt to rid herself of the unfamiliar feeling. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to be constantly hovering over me."

Her response earns herself an exasperated sigh from Kaname who remains oddly silent. Having reached the Moon Dormitories, the brunette brings the young girl up the grand stairs, turning right into the hallway. He walks past the other rooms and heads straight for the one next to him. Once inside, the pureblood places her down gently on her bed with his own maroon eyes trailing down the ostensibly frail body.

Blinking at her cousin who's currently in the toilet to search for tools that can help pull out the bullet that's still stuck in her shoulder, she is slightly confused, pondering over Kaname's actions. Sharp fangs nip at her bottom lips, feeling disheartened at the plausible thought that she might appear as someone who's weak – someone who's not strong enough to fend off dangers on her own. Not liking where her current train of thought is heading, the silverette frowns when she finds herself caring about her cousin's opinions. It is ridiculous. Never had she encountered such situations where she would see herself being treated as a damsel in distress. She never considered herself as such.

On the surface, she knows that there is an unspoken social obligation that women should be taken care of and protected by their male counterpart but she doesn't approve of it. Deep maroon eyes avert their gaze from the toilet door and she suddenly finds the floor interesting. Taking in mind what she had went through since childhood… the wound that she received from Kiryuu is nothing compared to the terrors that haunt her even till today. Speaking of which… Shiori hasn't had heard from _him_ in a long while…

 _Soft blue eyes that are so beautiful that they're almost glowing in the darkness of the cell he'd just been roughly pushed into… His kindness was what lit up a burning hope of fire in her heart. Shin… Having been separated when they made their escape from the basement dungeon they've been locked up in for so long, Shiori doesn't have any idea on his whereabouts and his current state… Is he alright? Did he make it out alive? Where is he now? Will he come for her?_

Lost in her thoughts, Shiori doesn't take note of the fact that Kaname's managed to find a pair of pliers, a bowl and a towel from the bathroom. The brunette has already filled the bowl with some water to clean her wound… just in case. Seeing how moody she is, Kaname can only sigh as he kneels in front of her, tilting her chin towards him.

"I'll be proceeding to take out the bullet from your shoulder… It might sting a bit…" He murmurs, gaining her attention. To be frank, Kaname's not sure if he should be the one doing this; there's Takuma after all… but when Shiori's like this, he doesn't trust anyone to be with her. Not to mention, the overwhelming bloodlust that will strike her once he's done… He cannot afford to let Shiori make such a careless blood bond. Consider him possessive… but he knows that deep down, he's only doing it for her own good. Besides… Kiryuu must have already developed a one-sided one with her…

As the bullet is removed from her body, Shiori hisses slightly at the sharp pang that shoots up through her small frame. She grunts softly in pain while Kaname is gently cleaning up her wound; as if he's almost afraid to hurt her. To be frank, she feels somewhat irritated at him for treating her so... While Kaname may seem like an aloof and stoic pureblood to the others, she's perfectly aware that her blood cousin is somewhat of a worrywart; hence his tendencies to oversee issues and situations so meticulously to the point where he's almost a perfectionist. That aside, it still doesn't give him a reason to see her as someone who's so fragile… almost brittle. One might say that she should be grateful for being on the receiving end of such… rare and tender affection but… She doesn't like to be underestimated by the others… no matter how long has she already been on this roller coaster ride.

Soon enough, the mouth-watering aroma of fresh delicious _pure blood_ fills the air, the tantalizing scent causing Kaname's deep burgundy irises to bleed a crimson red. The movement of his hand halting does not go unnoticed by Shiori who glances at her blood cousin, wondering about the sudden action (or lack thereof). However, just as she was about to inquire about him, she sees herself keeling over in suffocating pain the next moment. Sharp fangs that are long enough to pierce into her own lips unintentionally are beginning to protrude from her gums. Despite the intense anguish she's suffering due to the silver bullet that was embedded into her shoulder only until recently, all she thinks now is _blood._

 _Blood._

 _She needs blood._

 _Nothing is going to stop her from getting what she wants._

Before he knows what's going on, Kaname feels himself being pushed down onto the soft bed underneath him, his brown hair spreading out around him like a dark halo. He widens his eyes as the bed dips slightly when there is a sudden weight on his lap; Shiori is straddling him, her maroon eyes now a bright red – a colour which he thinks does not suit her. Shiori is too pure… too innocent… too intelligent… and he feels that, for someone like her, she doesn't deserve to be tormented by her bloodlust. He's aware that she's been starving herself, pushing away all sources of blood – including the blood tablets and her primary reason for that was because that she can't see others in pain.

While he thinks that the latter is too much like Kiryuu in the sense whereby they're both unwilling to hurt innocents, this doesn't mean that she should put herself in such a compromising position. Seeing his cousin in this state, he wonders if this is what Yuuki will be like once she's reverted back to her true self… There is no more time left… but there's nothing much that he can do while things begin to unfold. That said, he will use all of his strength to protect both Yuuki and Shiori; and knowing the painful past that the silverette has been through… he doesn't want her to go through the same agony again.

His mouth parts open slightly to let a small gasp escape from the confines of his inner cavern as sharp teeth pierce through the surface of his unblemished skin. Soft silky silver hair sends a small shiver down his spine as they fall downwards to the back of her waist, the ends of it brushing against his navel. Throughout the small interval where he's been thinking about letting his blood cousin do whatever she wants, deft fingers have already unbuttoned his collar, pushing it to the side so that the crook of his neck is revealed to garnet eyes. Not a moment too soon, a feeling that somehow seemingly feels like warm pleasure with a mix of pain courses through his body as his blood is slowly being drained away. He doesn't mind the pain at all… not when it is nothing compared to what his cousin has had been through. For that, he _scorns_ both Shizuka Hio and Kuran Rido; wishing that he has the opportunity to give them what they deserved…

Alas, coupled with the close exposure to such delicious pure blood and the loss of his own one, the same hunger strikes him as well. It is dark… monstrous… and primal… His inner monster is fighting with his own conscience in a struggling attempt to dominate his own body. And while the rational side of his brain is desperately reminding him that giving into his own bloodlust would be a fatal mistake, its efforts are futile as Kaname soon finds himself sinking into the crook on the left side of her neck… over where Kiryuu's own mark is glaring at him.

This causes Shiori to cry out in pain as the partly healed skin is once again being torn apart painfully. With Kiryuu's rough feeding, the throb in her neck is causing her to let out grunts… which soon turn into that of pleasure. Although Kaname has fallen prey to his own bloodlust, it is not to the point where he's on the verge of insanity and unable to differentiate between right and wrong. Pleasuring his own partner reaches second in his priority list. Such chemistry between the two of them is enough to create an atmosphere of rising tension. The purebloods pay no heed to the shrill sound of the glass windows in Shiori's room cracking, jagged lines now visible along it.

Somewhere along the line, Kaname can feel that something is changing. There is a… newly formed connection between the two of them. The brunette wants to pull away – there is _Yuuki_ to think of – but he can't. All he thinks about is the warm, warm fresh pure blood that's currently filling up his mouth and when he swallows… he can feel his vampiric side purring in satisfied delight. He knows that his blood cousin is feeling the same mixture of pain and pleasure just by hearing the small… soft sounds that she's making. He wants to keep them all to himself; seeing someone so inhibited as her letting go of her… concerns in the midst of… pleasure… Granted, they aren't making love or anything but exchanging blood is almost just as good – or even better.

A sudden image of Kiryuu sinking his filthy fangs into her neck – defiling her – is enough to arouse his fierce temper. His hand reaches upwards to tangle itself within silver strands, the other bringing her closer to him. Just like this, they stay in this position as long as they need to… with Kaname offering Shiori all the comfort and protection she needs. If need be, he is willing to ensure the safety of her well-being with his life… just as how he would with Yuuki and his friends…

XXXXXX

He's walking through the gates to the Moon Dormitory with Rima and the rest when, all of a sudden, he halts immediately. His countenance darkens as the fresh aroma of blood that simply screams _Shiori_ wafts through his nose. Senri growls softly, capturing the blonde's attention beside him. Rima shoots her beloved partner a questioning glance at the uncharacteristic gesture before widening her pretty blue eyes slightly. Sighing, Rima places a warm hand on his shoulder, moving closer to him and murmuring softly that _Shiori-sama will be alright_ and that _nothing will happen to her_.

"But…" Senri nips at his bottom lip worriedly. Doubt swells in his chest and he's unsure as to whether Rima will be right. He can tell there's another tantalizing scent mixed with his sister's blood and he's afraid that… While the rest are concerned about the silverette as well, only Rima is able to discern the true depth of his familial love and affection for his sister. They are related by blood after all… Having had wasted all the time he could have spent taking care of her during childhood and seeing the sorry state that she was in, all Senri wants is to see his sister free from the terrors that are haunting her.

He's able to tell how different Shiori is around the hunter and while he's not exactly on friendly terms with Kiryuu per se, Senri appreciates the latter's ability in making his own sister seem so _alive_. Even looking at the provocative taunts and dark amusement on his sister's face is more than enough to chase away his own fears for that is so much better than seeing the depressed state that she was in a couple of years ago when he had first learnt about their relationship…

She had given him quite the scare when he found her lying in the midst of her own blood that's pooling in the bathtub in her room. Having had attempted the act of committing suicide, Senri still remembers the overwhelming fear and trembles that were wrecking his frame. He had saved her by feeding her his blood. Never does he want to see his own sister so… pale and weak ever again… The red-head had stayed by her side, watching over her as her body fought hard to repair itself from the huge shock it went through and only Kaname could get him to rest. Even so… the brunette had to use his own authority as a pureblood to command him to do so…

"…What are the chances of a blood-bond forming?" Senri questions softly, almost afraid of the truth. His sister is one that cherishes her freedom, hating to be restricted even by the smallest of constraints… and this is probably one of the more severe adverse consequences of being locked up and forced to live in a dungeon cell just as her own mother did. What's worse was that her own mother was the one who placed her there… for Shiori was considered an _accident_.

"You know the answer to that as well as I do, Senri…" Rima frowns, the corner of her lips tugging downwards. "Don't fret too much. Kaname-sama will do his utmost to protect her, I'm sure of it…"

Her gentle words earn herself a small smile from Shiki. Slightly relieved after hearing that from Rima, the red-head starts making his way back to the Dormitory with Rima trailing closely beside him. Senri knows that he can always count on her to have his back regardless of what happens. While he would call himself a cool-headed person, he still worries about his family the most and it is moments like this when he's thankful Rima's presence in his life. He can't imagine what it would be like without the model and Senri hopes that things will stay the same between the two of them…

Yet, there is still a foreboding feeling that he can't rid himself of. It is starting to make him worried and uneasy… but whatever Fate throws in his way, he'll be sure to tackle it and face it head on courageously…

The end! After reading this chapter, I hope you guys have a better idea of what Shiori's personality is like and how the other characters view her. As mentioned before, there will be angst, hurt and comfort as well. I'd like to think that Shiori's dark side is a result of her childhood and what she had to go through in order to protect herself from harm. I will start to reveal more later on! Also, I'd appreciate it if you leave a review at the end! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

'LOOOO everybody! Here's another update for Chains of Fate and ocne again, thank you for the enthusiasm for this fanfic! Just to clarify any questions, actually the blood-bond idea is one that I've shamelessly borrowed from this KXZ fanfic called Crimson Blood (OTL) although I do try to make a few changes here and there as well as include a few more details about the actual process of the forming of the bond. Also, Zero is perfectly aware that Shiori is the daughter of his parents' murderer so he will feel conflicted about the emotions that she has stirred in him. And we all know what type of person our dear Zero-kun is!

So for today's fun fact: Shiori HATES tomatoes. Tomatoes of all kinds. Tomato. Yucks. I hate them too. -shudders-

Fun fact number 2: Shiori's favourite colour is… any colour in the blue-green range. Turquoise… Teal… You name it!

 _Special thanks to all those who have favourited, reviewed and alerted Chains of Fate! Please nejoy this chapter!_

 **Disclaimer:** VK IS NOT MINE

 **Warnings:** Angst, unbeta-ed (self-proof read which means that there may be mistakes that I've missed)

 **Chapter 2: Chains of Commitment**

If one were to take a step into Zero's room, the sound of rushing water from the bathroom would be the first thing that captured his attention. Inside the shower, the tall hunter is seen leaning his forehead against the wall, eyes closed as water streams from the shower head down onto his body. His shoulders are hunched; an indication that he's not alright. Certainly enough, there is a whirlwind of emotions brewing within Zero right now and what he wants to do is to chase them away.

The earlier events of the night are replaying itself over and over in his head as if to taunt him, to drive him _insane_. He can still remember the inner monster in him purring and meowing in delight as he drains blood from Hio and the mere thought of it results in him gritting his teeth. Fists clenched, as of current, the only thing that he wants to do right now is to kill himself… so that he would never fall prey to his own bloodlust once again.

He never asked for this. He had never asked to be alive… and if staying alive is something that he gains in exchange for the life of his parents... Zero doesn't want this at all… especially not when he has become a monster. If not for Hio, the tall hunter would have gladly given up the fight against Kuran even if it meant acknowledging defeat under the hands of his nemesis. Yet, the sight of the small silverette standing up to her own cousin even when she's nearly handicapped by Bloody Rose makes him wonder whether the young girl deserves to be at the receiving end of his hatred. Granted, while it is of no secret that Kiryuu Zero, star student of Yagari Touga, abhors the blood-sucking monsters, Hio Shiori is the one whom he really directs his anger towards…

Speaking of which, when his fangs had oh so brutally pierced into her neck, he must have seen something that he shouldn't have. Despite telling himself that it is completely none of his business, the image of a young silverette huddled up in what seems like a corner in a dark dungeon cell where not even the barest hint of light can pass through the window is tugging at his heartstrings. The small girl looked so _starved_ and so, so _exhausted_ that she must have been on the verge of collapsing. The hint of… defiant desperation in those striking maroon orbs was what caught his attention; they were fixated on a blue-haired individual whose compassion and sympathy for the young vampire was written all over his countenance. There was no fear nor hatred whatsoever in his deep blue eyes. A pale hand was reaching out towards her, as if he was trying to coax her into doing something…

The appearance of the male individual had unintentionally sparked curiosity within Zero. He must have been trapped in the dungeon cell as well… but how is it that only Hio had made it out alive? He remembers the first time he saw the young silverette at the doorstep of his foster father's house. The attire she wore was battered and almost torn apart with a glaringly obvious blood stain. Yet, despite of the condition that she was in, at that point in time, all Zero had processed in his mind was that she looked frighteningly similar to the one who destroyed his family and that she is a _blood-sucker_. He remembers how he lunged straight at her (just like he did with Kuran), fully intent on placing the weight of her mother's crimes onto her shoulders and avenging the death of his parents. He remembers how her eyes had widened before she, too, bared her teeth at him, ready to fight back even in her weakened state – at that point in time, she wasn't going to let anyone take her freedom away from her… not when the said freedom had stolen _Shin_ away from her…

Beautiful lilac eyes start to blink as Zero finds himself wondering why Shizuka is on his mind. There is nothing but animosity and hostility between them. Deep down, he believes that there is nothing good from being on friendly terms with a blood-sucker… They only bring pain, death and destruction to those around them and the perfect epitome would be that of the Level Es – or what they call the _Ends_.

The Ends are the lowest… most degraded forms of vampires who have lost their sanity to the overwhelming thirst for blood… They have no minds… no control… and most importantly… no heart. That said, even if the truth is harsh and cold, there is no denying that Zero himself is on the brink of becoming one. Earlier in the clearing, he can _feel_ it… his bloodlust was stronger, more powerful and it was hurting so much… to the point where all he was thinking of was that he needed _blood_ to relieve him of his hunger and pain.

If it was not for Hio Shizuka, he would still be with his parents and Ichiru, living happily together in the small but cosy house that belonged to them… There is a despondent air surrounding Zero as he slides down to the floor, no longer having the strength to hold himself up at the thought of his family… Knowing how much he'd lost in just one night… he can hardly believe that he's still alive on this planet. Even if there is Yuuki… the silverette wants nothing more to turn back time… to be reunited with his family once more. A small part of him hates himself for being the older twin… stealing whatever Ichiru needed… Perhaps… If he had been more selfless and even more considerate towards his twin, things might have turned out differently.

He personally hates the feeling of being so helpless… and not having the ability to control things that he cannot. These are the things that Zero thinks are making him so weak… Frankly, he's perfectly aware that while he appears to be someone who's so stoic and withdrawn on the surface, in actual fact, he is not strong enough… He needs to be stronger… He needs to be… so that he can finally be together with Ichiru again one day and this time round, Zero makes a promise to himself that Ichiru would always be first on his priority list… Just as how things have always been…

Depthless maroon irises slowly open, blinking when she finds herself alone in the room with Kaname nowhere to be found. Still somewhat dazed from sleep, her actions are slowed as Shiori sits up straight. She realises that she's no longer wearing the blood-stained uniform and while the mark that Kaname has left on her neck is partly healed, it's still obvious to anyone who bothers to scrutinize her closely. That's something unsurprising, considering that the brunette has had sunk his fangs over the same spot over and over again the night before. Back then, she was still too drunk on blood and pleasure to fully comprehend the consequences of their actions but now when she's no longer driven by her hunger, Shiori feels something heavy sinking in her chest, knowing that she's now tied down to someone else… someone who's not Shin…

Feeling a tad bit guilty, she feels as if she's betrayed the bluenette… the first person who has ever taught her the concept of kindness and love and what these two powerful emotions actually entails. As a child, there was nothing but scorn and anger thrown at her. Being an intelligent girl even since young, Shiori's perceptive enough to see that her mother does not treat her as her own flesh and blood… To the latter, she was naught but an accident… something that she didn't want. To make matters worse, Shiori shared the same burgundy irises that Kuran Rido owned and the woman felt as if she was looking at him through her. As such, to prevent herself from going insane with unadulterated anger and sorrow at the man who destroyed her life and stole what was left of her, she left his offspring in cell to rot, keeping her cooped in just as how she was years ago…

To keep her daughter alive, random humans were brought to her and they were to be used as a source of blood to satisfy her darkening hunger. She felt that it would have been too easy for Shiori if she had died from starvation. She wanted Kuran's young to go through the same pain that she went through... However, this allowed Shizuka Shiori, who was on the verge of death at that point in time, to be granted the opportunity to meet one of the kindest person on earth… He was so selfless… that when he had seen her going mad from bloodlust, he'd pulled her into his warm arms, restraining her struggling body and letting her know that she was not alone in this. Considering that he was a human, a reaction that one would have expected to see would be him cowering in fear and shock from being in such close proximity with such an inhumane creature.

With his constant showering of affection and kindness, it is times like this when Shiori wishes that she had never met the man under such circumstances… It is foolish – almost something that is unthinkable for a vampire to be with a human… and even much less a pureblood like her… Bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on it, the corner of her lips tug downwards into a small frown. It is ludicrous; throughout these years where she struggled on alone, fighting the battle to stay alive, the loss of warmth is what troubles her… and it is almost as if Shin is what that keep her going on, serving as her main driving force and only purpose in life.

They had been separated when making their escape and while despite the fact that she was still young and untrained, she was able to use her unnatural abilities to protect them both. Furthermore, considering that Shin is still only a human… there is nothing much that he can do to ward them against the vampires. They had barely made it out alive… forcing themselves to march onwards, moving further and further away from the Hio Mansion… Deprived of even the most basic essentials, their journey was tough but Shin held on… He held on to his firm faith and conviction that one day they will be free… and away from prying eyes. He had vowed to become stronger… so that he could protect her and watch over her.

But alas, when they happened to chance across a small town, they were attacked by the most degraded forms of vampires and what the boy would have become if Shiori had given in to her hunger. He stayed behind valiantly, urging the young silverette to run and hide, knowing that the crazed creatures are more likely to go for the purest blood they could find. In spite of her multiple protests and being the stubborn boy he was, Shin refused to heed her words, making an attempt to fend himself from the vampires. Shiori had widened her eyes as she saw one of the Ends raising his arm with the intent of scratching him. At that point in time, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and the only thing that she could process was her fury and wrath directed towards the filth that dared to hurt what was most important to her.

Having had the ability to control the Air and the Earth since young, the aura that she was emanating captured the Ends' attention. The silverette had released a huge invisible kinetic force, aiming it at the monsters who flinched. Their crazed eyes had widened and though they were paralysed, their bodies were breaking out into small shivers. As they were unable to move, they could only take what Shiori threw at them. A strong wind had started to brew, its pressure and velocity almost equivalent to a thunderstorm. Her maroon irises had darkened to a smouldering black… nearly on the verge of giving into the most animalistic… most inhumane side of her.

Shiori had completely destroyed the Ends. Not even their corpses were spared by her; their limp limbs were torn apart brutally by the sheer force of her typhoon and their bodies were battered and broken and only fear and extreme distress could be used to describe the expression on their facial countenance. She had lost control of herself and her powers, having given in to her truest side. The thought of showing Kaname and the others this side of hers…

"Shiori-sama…" Dark maroon irises blink as she is snapped out of her thoughts. The pureblood moved to glance at the door and a small sigh leaves her lips when she realises that her half-brother is waiting for her permission to enter the room. She is perfectly aware of the red-head's over-protectiveness and while it's similar to Kaname's and the rest, she can't help but feel that the one that Senri is showering her with is different – in a good way. Unlike the others, the calm man brings out a warm fuzzy emotion in her; the heat is almost strong enough to melt the stoic ice and fuel the burning flame in her heart…

"Enter." She looks at him, the corner of her lips turning into a small fond smile as she takes note of how his eyes immediately trails down her body, scanning to check if there's anything wrong with her. He closes the door and approaches her, stopping only when he's directly in front of her. An old habit, Senri goes down on one knee in front of the silverette, kneeling and bowing his head in a show of respect. Despite the fact that she's his half-sister, Shiori is _still_ a pureblood after all.

Hearing an exasperated sigh coming from the silverette's lips, Senri smiles slightly and gets up on his feet before drawing her into a warm hug. "I was worried… Yesterday, I smelt your blood along with Kaname-sama's… Furthermore, there was Bloody Rose… What happened? Were you hurt? – If you have gotten hurt, have your injuries healed? Did you need my–"

" _Senri_ ," She shakes her head, causing pure silk to fall over her shoulders down to the small of her back. Thanks to Kaname's blood, the wound in her shoulder has had already healed overnight leaving naught behind it. She can still feel it – the strong crimson liquid that's flowing through her body, mixing and blending together with her own… till the point where they're on the verge of becoming one. On the other hand, there is no doubt that with his life source in her, she is now more powerful and this point is evident from the cracks in her glass window.

"When I sneaked out of class yesterday, I headed to the clearing to get a moment of peace and it just so happened that Kiryuu chanced upon me. He was asking me to go back to class when his hunger stroke. I couldn't bear to see him in such agony, Senri. Seeing such a proud and strong man like him weakened to the point of… I offered him my blood... and being the foolish boy he was, he rejected it and tried to push me away by using Bloody Rose but unfortunately… his plan backfired. Kaname was furious when he found the two of us, almost on the verge of killing him. He only stopped because I told him to and he carried me all the way back to my room…"

When Shiori paused for a moment, she caught the way howhi Senri's pretty blue eyes had widened at the thought of her offering her precious blood to Kiryuu. To think she was rejected… "Then… considering the loss of blood from Bloody Rose… Were you the one who bit Kaname-sama?"

At his query, Shiori pursed her pretty pink lips and averted her gaze. She never meant it for things to go this way. Who would have thought that just from resisting the urge to give in to her bloodlust, she would end up facing an even bigger problem? Not to mention the fact that through the newly formed blood-connection between them, the other pureblood would be able to perceive her emotions better. She lets out a small sigh, wishing that there is a way to remove this. Just like Senri, she apprehends that Kaname's already over-protective of her and with this blood-bond…

"Senri…" She murmurs. The hint of helplessness evident in her burgundy irises catches the red-head off guard, not expecting to chance upon this side of his normally stoic sister. "Can a newly blood-bond be removed? It's not that I have something against Kaname but…"

He draws her into a warm hug, resting his head on top of hers in an affectionate way. While this is indeed a cause of concern… watching her open up to him is a such an endearing sight that he wants to keep it locked away in his memories… Initially, this sudden gesture does surprise the silverette who widens her eyes but once she realises that she's already attached to this warmth that Senri provides her, Shiori proceeds to make herself comfortable. She shifts herself onto his lap, burrowing her face into his and inhaling the scent of rain.

"From what I know, the chances of a newly formed blood-bond being forcibly removed is close to none. You can already feel it in you, can't you? Kaname-sama's blood is already in the process of merging with yours. As a result of his blood being intertwined with yours, you will be able to locate him even if you are a mile away but… it will be difficult. Using such power takes up strength and energy from you so I would strongly urge you to not do it… As to whether it can be removed… you should refrain from doing it as well… It will cause both parties a great amount of pain… almost to the point of insanity. There is the possibility of you losing some of your innate power considering that it is what flows in your blood… But… Shiori-sama, why are you asking me this?"

"To tell the truth, I'm perfectly aware of whatever you just told me so…" Shiori draws back and tilts her head up so that she's meeting his gaze. There is a wry smile on her lips, causing Senri to frown. "I would say I'm pretty much in denial over what happened… I guess Fate must be enjoying herself… Oh yes… About Shin… Have you discussed it with Kaname? Are there still no news about him?"

Senri nods solemnly, confirming her fears and suspicion. _He must still be alive… Right?_ Regardless, she will continue to search for him although it's almost five years since she had last seen him. Only those closest to her are aware of the huge sacrifices that Shin had made for her and whether was it worth the price…

"I understand. Regardless, I still want you to look out for news about him. I trust you and Kaname the most… Oh…" A small gasp escapes her lips as she realises that there is only an hour left to the changeover. She shoos Senri away – not without thanking him for his concern – and begins to get ready for class. There is somewhat of an exasperated smile on the red-head's lips and he concedes to her request, turning to leave the room after ensuring that there is nothing wrong with her.

Once she's done, Shiori exits her sanctuary and proceeds to the main hall where everyone is waiting. Soon enough, the expected annoyance is starting to rise in her as she spots the concerned look on their faces; no doubt curious as to what happened the previous night. She doesn't bother to make an announcement though – there is no need for them to know. Sensing the rising tension, Takuma makes an effort to step forward to dispel the pressure by shooting the pureblood the look. At this, Shiori sighs and closes her eyes for a second before speaking to them. "I will not divulge what has happened yesterday but consider the case closed for now. I appreciate everyone's concerns but there is no need for you all to worry about me. That will be all."

Her blood starts to sing and true enough, Shiori doesn't need to turn behind to know that it is Kaname who has arrived. Noting his presence, everyone pays their respects to both the purebloods with the men going down on one knee while their female counterparts place their fisted hand over their chests, bowing their heads demurely. There is a cool impassive expression on the brunette's countenance as he nods, acknowledging them. As the presiding leaders of the Moon Dorm, they soon head to the front with the others trailing behind them.

The deafening cries of the fangirls and fanboys alike soon meet their ears, causing them all – with the exception of Aidou – to cringe at the over-enthusiastic welcome. When they are at the gate, stormy burgundy irises quickly scan the surroundings for a flash of silver and lilac, only to be met with disappointment at the hunter's absence. An emotion that feels strangely akin to worry is rising up in her chest as she briefly wonders if Kiryuu is alright after the incident yesterday… and considering that he did consume a large amount of blood from her… This earns herself a questioning look from Kaname which does not go unnoticed by Shiori. She makes an indiscernible effort to shake her head when a voice that unmistakably belongs to Kiryuu Zero gains her attention.

"Oi, Shizuka." Before Zero can stop himself, he calls out to her. He doesn't want to admit it but there is a small part of him that's been nagging to know as to whether is the pureblood alright. Even if he hadn't asked for her help, she _did_ save him after all. "…Thanks."

The female pureblood stops and turns to meet the unflinching gaze of Kiryuu Zero. She ignores the indignant sound that Aidou makes at the blatant disrespect shown to her. Making a beeline straight and only coming to stop in front of him, Shiori raises an elegant eyebrow at the hunter as she observes the quick glance that Kiryuu throws at her shoulder, as if checking whether has the painful wound recovered. Her deep burgundy orbs widen by the slightest fraction at his action and she tilts her head slightly towards him. The corner of her lips turn upwards to form a small smile, surprising everyone… including the fangirls who soon quieted down at the rare sight of seeing anything other than a stoic coolness on the small girl's face.

"…Whenever you need help, come to me." Shiori murmurs softly, lowering her voice so that only the two of them can hear it. Once the words are out of her mouth, she feels the slightest hint of the weight in her chest lifting and maybe… This can be the first step she can take in order to atone for her mother's actions…

" _What's your name?"_

 _Dark maroon eyes blink at the sudden yet innocent question that the bluenette had just thrown at her. She is still huddled up at the corner of her cell; the one that she's somehow already claimed as hers. The newcomer gets the hint though, never once attempting to steal the spot from her. Shiori likes to be near the wall – she doesn't know why but it makes her feel safe… from any danger that can harm her._

" _What's your name?" He gently prods once more, his blue eyes softening at the cautious look that the young girl is sending her. She is drawn to the brightness of his azure depths which seem to contrast starkly with the never-ending gloominess of the prison that they're both locked in. Yet, in spite of the terrors that she knows comes with being in the dark, she doesn't move an inch because that is where her spot is._

 _At the lack of response, he resists the urge to sigh and instead, chooses a different approach to get her to open up to him. After all, he doesn't want to be lonely down here when there is a person to talk to. "My name is Miyazawa Shin. Now that I've told you mine, will you tell me yours now?"_

"… _Shizuka… Shiori…" She says softly, almost to the point where Shin had almost missed it. Despite himself, his breath hitches in his throat as the silverette shoots him a shy glance. Even though the young girl is in such a state, he can immediately tell that she's_ _ **different**_ _from him; there is a powerful but wild aura emanating from her, an indication that she is innately born with a great gift. She is in a league that is completely different from his – considering that he's merely a human – but he wants to close the gap between them._

 _The condition that she is in is almost heart-wrenching. Shin deduces that the crazed woman who has abducted him from his own household must be somehow related to her. Scrutinizing her closely, he realises that the pure silver silk that's currently crowning her head is akin to the vampire's – another sign that she must have inherited from her. His stormy blue eyes widen as the flashback of one of the former's cronies addressing the woman as_ _ **Shizuka-sama**_ _come to mind and if that's the case then… Could it be…?_

 _After registering the hard truth that the small girl is locked up here because of her mother, Shin wants to do nothing other than to protect her; he wants to show her the same love and affection that his own mother has showered him with. The notion of Shiori being deprived of such familial warmth is almost… It is enough to cause his fierce temper to flare up and he squishes it down, knowing that it wouldn't do their situation much good. Indeed, there is a small part of him that's afraid of being bitten by her but... after the incident where Shiori had forced herself to stay away from him despite the overwhelming hunger, Shin is convinced that the latter is someone who's kind at heart… that she wouldn't hurt others unless if need be._

 _There is a wry smile on his face as he thinks of the world out there; the one that is full of unknown dangers and a sudden thought flashes to mind: What if it's safer to be locked here instead of being out there alone in such a big place? There is the hunger to think of but at the very least, there is shelter and company here. Shin is snapped out of his thoughts as he realises that Shiori is making an effort to talk to him. Realising that he'd completely missed whatever she had said, a small laughter tears itself out from his throat at the small pout on her face as she huffs._

" _I'm sorry… What were you saying?" He says gently, already fond of the small silverette. Understanding that voicing out her thoughts is almost considered a feat for her, the bluenette encourages her to repeat herself once more and when she does, it brings a warm smile to his face._

"… _What are you thinking so hardly about? You are frowning." She whispers while inclining her head towards him in an inquisitive motion. Seeing the sad expression on his face, she wonders if there is something that he is upset about. Maybe he had recently lost someone…? Shiori doesn't know where this sudden curiosity came from but what she does know is that she doesn't like seeing the hard look on such a gentle face._

 _Shin widens his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. "It's nothing. I was wondering that maybe… just maybe… being here isn't that bad after all."_

"… _Why? It is dark here. Dark, lonely, and cold."_

 _At this, Shin shrugs his shoulders, not knowing exactly either. She is speaking the truth. He glances at his surroundings, taking in the sight of run-down walls and a heavy iron gate which can only be opened by a lock… He assumes that the said object must be carried by one of the guards that is constantly at the entrance of the dungeon cell. But… as soon as his azure eyes stop to glance at the silverette who's staring at him with her eyebrows scrunched together, there is a small flutter of the heart as he realises the answer to her question._

" _Because you are here."_

XXXXXX

" _Tell me about yourself." That is what Shiori tells – well, demands – her companion to do as she shifts to make herself comfortable, lying in the cold floor of the prison and resting her head on his lap, deep burgundy irises fixated on the man and never once leaving him._

 _Blue eyes widen slightly at the look that he's receiving from the small silverette and then he chuckles. A strong masculine hand moves to play with the silver crown on his legs, stroking it softly and treating her with so much care and affection almost as if she's his lover. He quickly dismisses the thought, mentally chastising herself for thinking so considering that not only is she still a child, she is a_ _ **pureblood**_ _– the strongest of all vampires – while he is merely a simple ordinary human. They are both living in two different worlds; and although he knows they are at this bridge whereby there are no other worldly issues that they need to be concerned of, they cannot be together even if he waits for her._

" _I'm fifteen this year and my star sign is a Virgo. Music and nature are two of the things that I really cherish. Back at home, before I was brought here, my goal in life was to spread the love and knowledge about those two – I wanted to be a singer who could compose his own songs. Being the oldest among my siblings, I would always sing them to sleep… especially my younger sister." There is a soft fond expression on his face as he speaks about the past, not having realised that his melodic voice is enough to lull Shiori into a deep sleep. It is only when he notes the sound of soft breathing in the cell that evidently indicates that the silverette is already asleep with a rare serenity seen on her face._

 _Regardless, Shin stops talking and decides to sing a song for her, drawing Shiori closer to him. His actions are done in such a manner almost as if he's afraid that one day, something will tear them apart. With his entire family destroyed, Shiori is the only person he has left in his life and he has no doubt that it's somewhat similar for the small silverette. He has always marvelled at how someone like her could still be so… pure and innocent while living in such… conditions. It doesn't matter – he thinks – not when he will be her protector. He will not let her succumb to madness. He will do everything in his power to stop it. Because he is Miyazawa Shin, he can do it._

XXXXXXX

Just like a cherry blossom,

You are the personification of gentle Innocence.

Soft yet strong,

Your courage and faith draws me in, bringing me closer to you.

I will be the light that brightens your never-ending darkness…

The burning flame that warms your cold heart.

I will be the push that you need to overcome your struggles.

I will be the one to provide you the love and warmth that no one else can.

So, fight on!

Whenever you feel like giving up,

Just know that I'll be there to support you.

Because I know… that you can do it…

The end of this chapter is so T.T I can't believe I came up with such a song LOL I just figured that the words accurately match the world that Shin and Shiori are living in. I know this is a OC x Zero fic but Shin does play a major role in her character development, considering that he is the one who first taught her how to love and be kind to others. In a sense, Shin is also the one who pulled her out of the seemingly perpetual darkness that has always been in her heart. I guess you can say that their relationship is almost like a parallel to Hio Shizuka and her dead lover so it's pretty tragic at the end but that's all I'm disclosing for now!

I also hope I accurately portrayed Shiki's character LOL. It's quite hard to write him as I don't know what he's thinking of behind that mask of him in the show! Let me know what you think? :b

I would greatly appreciate it if you leave a review at the end! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** self-beta-ed, grammar mistakes, hints of depression.

 **Disclaimer:** VK is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chains of sympathy** :

Shiori lets her mind drift away to the silver hunter, doodling idly on her notebook, clearly not paying any attention to the lecturer. There was no point in attending classes, she thought, not when she had already known the content of what the teacher was going to cover. She was here as a sign of respect, her presence, as well as Kaname's, demanded that the others went for the classes too.

To be frank, she had been surprised at the small warmth in her chest when Kiryuu had silently asked if she was alright. Perhaps, she wondered, he knew how it felt to be bitten brutally. After all, he had experienced what that felt like first hand. She frowns. Though she was clear that she was not the one responsible for what he had become, she still felt as if she owed him a great deal.

It was her mother who destroyed his life.

It was also her mother who destroyed her life.

She snorts; does this mean their past circumstances made them something akin to. . . kindred spirits? She was ruined from the knowledge that she was an accident - she was _unwanted_. Even till now, she still could not understand what was it that made her seem like an abomination as compared to others from her kind. Disgust rose in her chest and she stubbornly quelled it down, not wanting to show any signs of weakness when the others were around.

She is aware of the true strength of her power. As an offspring of both the Kurans and the Hios, she knows that it is important for her to not lose control for fear of the overwhelming destruction that she could cause. She has also heard of the rumours of how the Hio Clan had eventually succumbed to their own darkness and insanity.

She couldn't let that happen. The thought of simply giving in to the monster within her. . . It frightens her, intimidates her. She refuses to think of what she is capable of when it finally takes over her consciousness.

She had already seen what she was able to do when she had lost all restraint of herself. The sight of the destroyed Ends had scared her. Yet, at that point in time, what she was most worried about was Shin. No matter how kind he had been to her in the past, he was still a human. And humans are vulnerable against such fallen creatures who would stop at nothing till they got what they wanted.

Taking a pen, she begins to sketch a faint picture of him, marveling at how his beautiful azure eyes had glimmered in the dark, drawing her to him as if he was the only faint source of light in that dungeon. Despite her futile attempts in searching for him, she continues to do so in hopes that one day he would return to her. He meant the whole world to her and to imagine life without him. . .

* * *

 _She couldn't breathe, her hands reaching up to adjust the collar of her dirty shirt. She keeled over, the intense hunger that hit her was strong enough to push her to the edge of her limits. She refused to give in to her overwhelming bloodlust, not when Shin was the only human within her vicinity. She would rather die than to hurt the one person who loved and cared for her._

 _This was the longest she had been starved for. Her mother hadn't thrown any pathetic humans to her in the last few months. Clearly, it was done with the intention of starving her. Her mother had known about Shin – she knew how much she cared for him and vice versa. As such, to cause her even more suffering, she wanted her to hurt the person she loved. This was of no surprise, after all, considering that Hio Shizuka had been furious with the bluenette when he'd come to her daughter's defense. His fieriness had reminded the mad woman about the lover she had lost as a result of her own actions._

" _Shiori!" Came Shin's panicked voice. He was at a loss for what to do, knowing full well that his beloved would strongly disagree with the idea of drinking his blood despite the state that she is in. He knows the consequences and what will happen when a human gets bitten by a pureblood. Shiori had explained to him when they first met. His own wrath was simmering, about to explode when it came to the crazy bitch. God forbids how much he wanted to kill her and rip her apart from limb to limb._

 _Shiori hadn't asked to be born. She hadn't asked to be born to such a cruel fate where her mother was more than willing enough to torment her and her birth father was a cruel man. Kind, selfless Shiori who had been his light throughout the days in the dungeon. . . He would rather die than to watch her be subjected to a less than merciful fate._

 _Somehow, despite the fact that she was nearly dazed from the pain, she could still make out the image of him unbuttoning his top collar, pushing it aside to expose pale delicate skin. Seeing that, she shook her head adamantly, driving herself up closer to the wall, hunching over at her favourite corner. At that point in time, she hated everything – she hated her mother for abandoning her like that, leaving her to rot in the dungeons of their mansion. She hated the fact that she needed blood to survive. She hated the fact that she needed to hurt somebody to sustain her hunger. And what she hated the most was that should she lose control of herself, she might end up killing Shin, or worse, she might be the one to change him._

" _N-no," She grinds out, wincing in pain as her sharp fangs had cut into her lips. "Stay away! I don't want to hurt you! P-please."_

 _Her words caused him to soften considerably, his heart clenching in pain as he watches her struggle with her hunger. Throughout their time together, he had already decided to give his heart to her, swearing upon himself to protect her and help her. Despite her nature, she didn't want to hurt anyone for she knows what it feels like to have a thousand swords pierced in her heart over and over again. He couldn't let that happen anymore. She deserves to be happy, he growls. She should have lived a normal life instead of this. . . monstrosity. As long as he was alive, he would do anything to alleviate the pain she was in._

" _You stubborn girl." He whispers softly, making his way over to her. Bending down so that he was on his knees, he wraps his arms around the small silverette and pulls her closer to him, arranging her so that she is sitting on his lap. He could feel how tightly she is controlling herself from the force of the shudders that are wrecking her petite frame. Using one hand, he inhales sharply before slicing his own neck, causing blood to bleed from the open wound. He hitches as she snarls harshly, before sinking her fangs into his neck._

* * *

There is a loud bang and bright maroon eyes snap open. Recognizing the sound from the accursed Bloody Rose, she feels her temper flaring up at the thought of anyone hurting the hunter. Coupled with the fact that she had unknowingly fallen asleep in class and dreamt of herself hurting the one man who she cared about the most, she is extremely irritated. She quickly scans the classroom and there is indeed a few vampires who are missing; mainly. . . Hanabusa and Kain. The others watch her closely; their shoulders tense as the temperature of the room seems to drop. Even Kaname rose an eyebrow at his cousin's reaction. He doesn't do anything though, knowing full well that when his cousin is like this, there is no changing her mind.

Her eyes glow a bright crimson and there is a burning fire in her orbs. If they dare hurt what is hers, there will be hell to pay. She stands up and faces the rest, knowing that she has their full attention. "I will go and see what is happening. I will punish them for their insolence. Nobody hurts what is mine." With that, she leaves the classroom and her movements are akin to a predator who is hell-bent on getting its prey.

Her sense of smell leads her to the small clearing at the lakeside, her temper flaring up even more at the sight of Hanabusa's ice aiming straight at Zero who's unable to protect himself due to the fact that Aidou had frozen his legs. Using her vampire speed, she moves to stop the ice shard from piercing through his shirt by grabbing it firmly with her hand, uncaring of the ice-cold temperature of it. Zero's eyes widen as the trees start to sway from the sudden gust of strong wind, and soon enough he sees the both of them keeling over in pain from the force of her power.

"And. . . What do you think you are doing?" She said lowly, the annoyance in her tone causing the two vampires to flinch. Zero nearly felt sorry for them, well, nearly, if not for the fact that there was a bleeding wound from where one of Aidou's earlier ice shards had hit him.

"S-Shiori-sama, we were just. . ." Aidou gritted out, the overwhelming fear hitting him for he had no idea what she might do to him. Anger rose within him at the sight of the pureblood protecting that vile hunter. As if Kaname-sama wasn't enough for him? "Why are you protecting him!?"

His blue eyes widen as Shiori walks over to him, crouching down and lifting his chin so that he was looking at her. He wasn't an idiot, he could see how furious the female silverette was at him.

"Because he is mine." She ignores the indignant outburst from Zero. He is mine to protect, to taunt, to provoke and to hurt. Consider this my first and last warning, Aidou. I will not hesitate to punish those who cross me. However, I'll let this slide on the account that you have been a good friend to both Kaname and I but if this happens again, I will not be this merciful."

The blonde gulps and nods, shooting Kiryuu a hateful glare the moment the pureblood had turned her back to him. He watches silently as Shiori grabs the hunter's wrist in a tight grip and drags him away.

His eyes widen, realizing that she has brought him to her room. About to protest vehemently, he closes his mouth when she forcefully makes him sit on her queen-sized bed. She takes his arm and studies the bleeding wound that Hanabusa had left on him earlier.

"What are you doing?" He snapped at her. Deep down, he is somewhat afraid that she might make a meal out of him just like her mother had four years ago. Her words earlier had also annoyed him, hating the fact that she was the one who always came to his aid.

She doesn't respond and he's about to stand up and storm out of the room when all of a sudden, she brings his wrist to her mouth and licks it, causing him to flinch. He splutters and snatches his wrist away from her, glaring at the young woman, feeling somewhat violated at the action.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He almost yells, trying his best to ignore the fact that he is embarrassed.

Shiori blinks, somewhat confused by his sudden outburst. The redness on his cheeks doesn't go unnoticed but she doesn't have a clue as to why he's feeling. . . shy? "I was merely treating your wound. Vampire saliva has healing properties. . . Didn't you learn that in class?"

Zero sniffs and turns away to glare at what appears to be a painting or sketch of a bluenette on the wall. He wasn't about to admit that he might have forgotten about that when he blinks, recognizing the man from the vision that he had unintentionally seen the other day. Shiori rose an elegant brow at the hunter's unusual silence and follows his gaze.

"You must be wondering who that is, aren't you?" She asked gently.

He nods quietly and is surprised at the way her facial countenance soften considerably. She stands up from the bed, moving to where the scroll is. Shiori leans against the painting, her fingers tracing across the edges of his face, oblivious to the fact that Zero is momentarily stunned by how beautiful she is at that moment.

"Is he your lover?" He doesn't know why he is whispering. Perhaps it is due to the fact that he has never seen this side of the pureblood before.

"Lover. . .?" She tilts her head at the question. She doesn't exactly know what they are either considering that she had been too young at that point in time. That said, however, she isn't blind to the feelings that Shin has for her. "Hmm. . . I'm not so sure about that. . . I was still too young when I first met him. I guess you could say that he was my saviour, my protector and my guardian all in one. He was the first one to show me what genuine affection and love really meant. He was kind, selfless, brave and strong. I owe him my life.

"My mother had abandoned me and left me to rot in the dungeons of the mansion since I was six years old. She saw me as an accident," she turned to smile at the hunter wryly and the latter was shocked to see the evident contempt and self-loathing that the pureblood has towards herself. "Many times I have wondered why is it that she hadn't killed me straight away. Perhaps she thought it would be more entertaining see an offspring of Rido suffering. She brought me countless humans to serve as my meal, knowing that I would be distraught and distressed after having killed someone for the sake of my survival."

"That's. . ." Zero was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say. He hadn't known. . . All this while, he had resented her for who she was. He had been antagonistic towards her, hostile even, just because she was the daughter of the woman that killed his family. He was blaming her for sins that she herself hadn't committed. Not liking where his train of thought was leading to, he shook his head and willed himself to pay attention.

She didn't want the hunter to pity him like the others. Frankly, she had no idea as to why she's sharing all these with him. Yet, something tells him that the young hunter might understand her. He does know what it feels like to lose the people he loves after all.

"I didn't blame her, not even once. After all, it was because of that I got to meet him. He taught me everything; he taught me how to smile, how to laugh, how to be annoyed, how to be angry and most importantly, he taught me what it felt like to be loved. Don't you see, Zero? He means everything to me. I would gladly give up my life in exchange for his. But alas, we got separated when he tried to protect me from her minions."

"What happened? He doesn't seem like the type that would leave you alone." Zero asked softly, surprised to find himself hoping that the man in the painting would still be alive after what happened. The devotion and bravery that he had displayed while protecting the young pureblood princess had earned him a growing respect in the hunter's eyes. And he seemed like the man who would give up his own life to protect his loved ones. So what on earth happened?

"He. . ." She swallowed. Even though it has been years, she still hasn't been able to let go of what had happened then. What if Shin died because of her? "He stayed behind to serve as a distraction for me to escape. He refused to heed my words, not even when I was adamant about it. He knew I was weak and wasn't able to use my powers to protect myself after having been starved for months. He's a human, Zero. . . And I'm a pureblood, one of the strongest vampires. I should have been the one to protect him."

She doesn't realize that there are tears streaming down her face. Her legs give way and she falls to the floor, uncaring of the fact that Zero is there to watch this side of her. This is the first time she had allowed herself to cry after all these years; all the emotions that she had stubbornly bottled up inside of her had exploded.

She really, really, really, hates herself.

She should have died all those years ago. All she ever does was to bring pain to the people around her. Never once was she strong enough to protect those she held in her fragile heart. She has never felt this weak, this vulnerable and this pathetic throughout her life. She doesn't understand, what more must she do to get stronger?

Zero was stumped. After hearing that from the pureblood, he couldn't imagine the despair that she had to go through of losing someone that she loved. He didn't dare think of the pain that would come if perhaps, one day, something unfortunate happened to Yuuki. All that resentment that he harboured towards her had melted away into something that is sympathy. He quietly makes his way over to her, hesitating for a moment before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she cries her sorrow out.

* * *

The young pureblood princess was seen leaning against the same tree trunk as she glances upwards at the sky, admiring how beautiful and ethereal the moon looked from her spot. A pale hand brushes against her hair and she sighs. She had cried herself to sleep last night in front of Zero and she was surprised at the lack of mortification she felt. Instead, this was the most tranquil state that her tumultuous heart had been in. She figures that it might be due to the fact that it was the first time she had let herself go after having stubbornly bottled her feelings all these years.

She is a pureblood after all and purebloods are the top of the hierarchy. This meant that they had to be strong no matter what circumstances they face. To protect themselves, it is adamant that they not show their weaknesses to anyone. It is with that thought in mind which forced Shiori to withdraw into her shell, never once allowing herself to wear her heart on her sleeve like those humans were able to do so.

Shiori had been surprised to find herself wrapped underneath her warm blanket. Apparently, the hunter must have carried her to bed and left silently in order not to wake her up. She hadn't known what to make of this, considering that she hadn't been on the receiving end of his kindness before. It almost seemed as if he, dare she say it, cared for her. She blinks, not expecting the tiny hint of warmth that is swelling in her chest. If this was what Yuuki was showered with every day, she envied her.

There were no indications that Zero had been in her room late last night but she knows that if anyone were to step foot into her room without permission, they could scent the hunter on her bed. And god forbids whatever ideas they can concoct in their minds. She scoffs at that thought, it was impossible; the possibility of Zero falling for her was close to none. To tell the truth, she had no idea why she was thinking about such. . . idle things when she had never cared to do so before – at least not when Shin had been stolen from her.

She heaves out a sigh at the thought of the bluenette and she wonders what is the first thing that she would do should she lay her eyes on him once again. Should she apologize? Should she let all her inhibitions regarding him go? Would she let him take care of her once again? Most importantly, would he still be the same man who cared and loved her?

Who knew what kind of fate the man had to face after their separation? She wonders what he would look like. Would he be tall and handsome or would he be dark and alluring? She certainly hopes that the goodness in him and his innocence hadn't been tainted throughout the time they were apart. She wouldn't know what to do if Shin is hostile to her.

The other day when Takuma had told her that there was still no news about him and that he was most probably dead, she had been furious. She had forced herself to calm down, not wanting to vent her anger and frustration on her beloved friend. The blonde didn't deserve that; he was merely doing what he asked.

The sound of footsteps was heard and Shiori blinks when Yuuki comes into view, her own big brown eyes widening at the sight of the pureblood princess.

"A-ah," The latter said softly, not wanting to cause any disturbance. It was one of the rare times that she had chanced upon her alone, considering that she was not one who often left the Moon Dorm. There was a tiny bit of her that feared the vampire, not knowing what she would do considering that she hadn't had many interactions with her.

"Is there something you need?" Shiori asked coolly, her silver hair swaying beautifully in the wind. Secretly, Yuuki had admired her dark beauty and elegance and the power which emanated from her. She knew that almost the entire male population was in love with her, yet the vampire hadn't shown any indication of acknowledging their feelings. She was that cold-hearted and emotionless, or at least she thought her to be.

"No. . ." Yuuki shook her head. "I was merely patrolling the school grounds."

She watches as the silverette rose an eyebrow and nodded before turning back to glance at the moon, clearly dismissing her. She fidgets slightly, wanting to tell her to stop antagonizing Zero but she couldn't find the words to do so. She was afraid that she might spoil the fragile peace between them. She was snapped out of the thoughts when Shiori spoke again.

"What is it? You look like you have something to say." She speaks softly, squashing down the hint of annoyance at the sight of the small girl. She hadn't done anything to be on the receiving end of her antagonism. She was just blessed with a loving family and Zero's love, that was all.

"I know there is something going on between you and Zero but. . . please don't hurt him. He has already gone through so much." She says softly, looking down at her feet and thus missing the surprised look on Shiori's face.

Heaving a sigh, Shiori jumps down from the tree branch and makes her way over to the small girl. Hooking her chin with her thumb and index finger, she gently tilts her face upward so that she is making eye contact with her. "I. . . will never hurt Zero. He has. . . shown me what genuine kindness had felt. Don't worry, I won't hurt him, I will do my utmost to protect him. You have my word."

At her words, the apprehension on Yuuki's face soon melts away into that of happiness and she resisted the urge to throw her arms around the pureblood. There was nothing else she wanted more than anything other than making sure that her beloved friend was safe. That was all that matters to her.

" _Thank you."_

* * *

Hi everybody! It's been quite a while since I last wrote so pardon me if my writing is a little rusty and out of style. That said, however, I might be able to update when I have the time to do so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!


End file.
